User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Trouble. Yeah, i am having a little trouble so, i have another account. Friendship Request Hi do you want to be friends? Mokey Mokey Man 19:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man Badges. Where is my badges? It's gone. friends Do you wanna be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 SENd BaCK So What if I did? Nyah! Funny face.JasonL 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alert! Alert! Something's wrong!! Ok we need to talk. It's not only the grammar. But, it's the User 68.37.36.125 who says that i am weird. Please leave a message back on AchieverBeaver88's talk page. Reply from AchieverBeaver88 Now, it's the user and I didn't want to deal the grammar with him. I am tired and sick of explaining. AchieverBeaver88 What... Why, do you post my user name on your blog? It's like this " Wiki Polls AchieverBearver88" that's you are trying to do something. Harsh. Well, I can't say that you are a bit harsh now you more and more harsh. Who are you two? Want to be friends? From, LOLZHJO Hacker I'm not making this up. Someone is hacking my ****ing account! DogDays124 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 The new wiki. Agent M, I went to User: Professor Scam's wiki and saw it was an awful wiki. It's worst then I ever seen and do you think I am worst than his grammar? Alright, I can never improve my grammar. Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes we shall. (I am patroling him). 22:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments reply. Shut up? Why are you saying such a words like that to me? L.. Keep going and going I can't help it. Talk. I am not lying of anything! And, you must go to IbraheemSajid's talk page to see my wiki's name! You, are too harsh for me and it's worst than I ever seen. That be better. Know this. I know you're insulting by F***ING and you're more harsher than ever. So. You are harsh and everyone secertly don't like you. Even, me and my thousand of friends doesn't like you they always say that guy is really harsh. And, who says my brain have more holes than a Swiss cheese? Thousand times here. One, of my friend is worst of all he can't take it anymore with your messages anyway we are not talking about it. Now why you are just a normal user your grammar is great and you don't become an admin so why? I don't believe with you anymore. Tell it. Why you are not an admin tell me? Yeah, you're harsh but I didn't mean to make you angry. I love to be better grammar like you and the admins but, always in vain I can't. Someone's here. Someone, post a comment on the Ed page and it's too long. All I wanted to know is that the user who post that comment is about himself or not? I am not. I start to decide that I won't believe anyone even they said swear. I wonder if he even created the wiki. Reply Yes, I have had to deal with a lot of vandals lately, and I've cracked down to the point where I'm not even giving warnings to vandals anymore, I'm just blocking them on the spot. As for your adminship, I think you possess all the right qualities, except that you continuously call bad users "retards", "pricks", etc., and name-calling like this isn't something that administrators do. But other than that, I think you could possibly become an admin in the near future, although I'm not the right one to ask about obtaining adminship. - AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. You said you wanted a link? Here it is: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance Better right. You're always right and I was always wrong. Take it! ... I just had dinner... Bribe?????? What? No, I am not trying to bribe you and I also have dinner it's ham for dinner. That's it. Alright, now I will stop typing with you. Here's your award below and I don't want any gifts back from you I swear. Wow great page! I like your page!And thanks for answering my question. You? Is it your number 80.31.74.140 when you doesn't have an account. Are, you trying to deal with me all the time? Stop, forever. I know, what dealing means but, you seems to be harsh and be dumber than a haystack. Then, you must be harsher than ever now. Calm down, MR. Harsh and a will give you a cup of feces in it so, drank it happliy. Mr. Harsh take a nap for a while. Ha! Feces came out of our butts don't you know that? Fine Fine. I stopped. I also have a confusing question. Is it really possible that Edd is bald? P.S. I'm just to help you to get to 2nd place in the achievement Leaderboard. Are you a Nazz Fan?... ...or an Eds fan? User: Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Shall we? Hi, I am so sorry to call you Mr. Harsh. But, how you are gonna teach me to be great grammar? But, how you are gonna teach me? Yeah, and all I wanted is to: 1. To be good at grammar. 2. And to be friendly. 3. To be an admin. If, not I wanted to be respect by the other users. Not an admin. Thanks. Thank you. Yep, and I was correcting it. Reply Maybe... When I have the time. Oh sorry i'm new i haven't got the hang on it Vandal Reply Already took care of it. Account Sorry about that. It was an accident. I'll fix it. User:Dandej I'm quite sorry about all this. It's the first time I'm writing on someones talk page. Undo Why do you undo my contribution to "They call him Mister Ed" Are you a 5-year old child or what? Even, you say that I am stupid that's you so go on with it you will learn something in the end.